Mew Ichigo and Kish
by memewpris
Summary: A touching story of Ichigo and Kish! ....even though ima MasysaXichigo fan....this story is 4 any IchigoXKish fan! My first TMM story! By the way....this is a ONESHOT....though some people wanted me 2 make another chp...im 2 lazy. But in any case enjoy!


Mew Ichigo and Kish

Chapter 1

_By mewmewpris_

**_Author's Note: If you are a IchigoXKish fan this is for you. My first TMM story! I have to say though, I personally am a IchigoXMasysa. . .Over an "I love you"she chooses Masysa, but Kish loves her too and has done so much for her. . .so what about him? _**

RING

"Yes!"Ichigo thought as the school bell ran. It was the last day of school and she wanted to go to the beach so bad she could hardly contain her excitement, that even after the school bell rang everyone was staring at her, for she had practially yelled.

Ichigo didn't seem to notice though, she was to happy to even care, for she had very much longed for the warm beach sand and the salty fresh sea.

Ichigo immedeatly ran to Caf'e Mew Mew. "Hi everyone!"

They all looked up at her.

"My Ichigo, you sure are in a good mood today!" Lettuce said smiling.

"Well, you know me, i just can't possibly be down! The last day of school just passed and so many wonderful hot Summer days at the beach awaits!"

Just then, Ryou walked into the room. "Don't be to sure of that."

Ichigo looked at him with a confused look. "Well why not Ryou? It's Summer, the best time for going to beaches, hanging out with friends, and taking a break from Caf'e Mew Mew! Ichigo exclaimed.

"I'm sure your summer days will wait for you, but at this moment we have much more to worry about than our pleasurement" Keiichiro said.

All the mews stared hard at him. What would this mean?

"I. . .I don't understand." Ichigo said once the horrible truth had been revealed.

"How could I let this happen!" She cried. "This is all my fault!"

Zakuro walked up to her.

"No, it was ALL our faults. Not just you. You weren't the only one protecting the Mew Aqua, were in this together."

Ichigo looked up at them. They were right. It wasn't her fault nessecerily. It was all because of Kish. He was the one that stole the Mew Aqua and in return for it wanted Ichigo to stay in his world and become his. . .forever.

_Bleh! What a sick thought! Ichigo and Kish? Never! Ichigo cares for Kish no more then plain friends, and their not even AT THAT point yet! How could this tragic event happen? But, then again. . ._

Ichigo lowered her face once more.She would NOT lose to Kish, never!

Suddenly Mint walked over to where Ichigo was sitting and in comforting words said. . ."Don't worry Ichigo. Just like Zakuro said, we're in this together. Trust me, we won't hand you over to him. No matter what!" And, in the backround, the others agreed.

Ichigo looked up once more, but this time with hope in her eyes. "Thanks everyone. I'm glad I have such caring friends."

"Of course Ichigo, we'll always be at your side. That's what friends are for."Lettuce replied.

Ichigo's eyes sparkled now at the sound of this, and stood up with confidence. "You guys are right! We've always been able to beat Kish and the others, we're not about to lose to him this time!"

"Right!" They all said in unison.

_Awwww, look! Ichigo's friends are so kind! Friends like that only come once in a life time! _

_Well, it looks like time for me to right the second chapter! Gosh, hope it'll come out good! Wish me luck!_

Mew Ichigo and Kish

Chapter 2

_By mewmewpris_

At _Kish's planet_

"Hmm, well well, it seems the little kitty knows about how I hold the Mew Aqua. My, isn't that a surprise?"

"Kish, you're not really going to give the Mew Aqua in exchange for that _normal human _are you?" Tart asked.

"She's not just a _normal human _Tart, she is a mew."

"Yeah, and the mews are our enamies! You can't give it to them!" Tart exclaimed.

Suddenly Pai stepped out of the shadows and appeared.

"You must remember Kish, the our master is seeking the Mew Aqua, and we are his helpers. He is not a patience man ,the best thing to do now is to give the Mew Aqua to him and let his power be rise, for that is our duty.

"Feh. With the Mew Aqua at my side I bet he wouldn't even dare ask for it."

Pai coldy stared hard at Kish, and dissapeared.

"You know, you really shouldn't upset him." Tart commented.

"What do you know." Kish replied.

_At Earth where Pai is_

_What Pai's thinking:_ Hm, I surely must do something to get rid of that girl. Kish has obviously fallen deeply in love with her and his deep love of his will effect all of us. I must destroy her, that way Deep Blue can have his power, the aliens can destroy earth, and wipe out the human-race forever! And all I must do is rid of a girl.

_Oh, so mean!_

_At Earth where the mews are_

"Ah, wow, what a busy day!"Ichigo yawned. With so much happening, I'm not sure I know up from down! I mean, first Kish stealing the Mew Aqua, then all those customers! Oh, I really need a vacation!" she said to herself walking along the road.

Then, she saw Masysa.

"Ichigo! There you are! I was pretty worried about you. You seem so uptight lately"

Ichigo froze.

"Hey, um, Ichigo, are you ok?"

"Huh? What? Oh, um, yeah, I'm great! Aheh heh heh. . . sorry got to go, talk to you later bye!" Just then, Ichigo ran all the way to her house.

"Ah, that was a close one. With all these things happening, I don't think I have the strength to even go near Masysa. So much adventure and stress, oh, i can't take it anymore!" She yelled.

Then, she heard an unwelcoming voice.

"Tired are you? Hmf! All the easier to destroy."

"Pai!"ichigo gave a menacing look. "You can't destroy me! Come on Pai! Bring out your animal! I'm ready!"

He gave a wicked smile.

"It's not like that this time. This time I have come alone to destroy you. No animal, just me."

"Hm? Why would you. . .Oh shut up! Stop trying to confuse me already!"

"Speak no more."Pai answered.

Then, a hot blade of lightning struck Ichigo at the side of her arm and she got injured.

It was a new weapon!

"Mew Mew Metomorphis!"

_Yah! Ichigo transforms! I love it when the mews transform! It looks so cool! Hm, I wonder what's going to happen next? Haha, not even I know, and I'm the author! Hey, can't blame me, I'm making this all up as i go! So, let the story continue!_

_What Ichigo is thinking: Oh no! My arm. . .It hurts so much! Ah!_

"I'll never loose to you or any other alien!" Ichigo said sounding a lot more confident than she really felt.

Pai smerked. "Such confidence helps no one except me. It's funner to destroy a mew that thinks she has a chance. But, I can see why you would think so. I mean, in our last few battles you have won. You think this is just another story to add to the others where I have lost, and you have won, don't you? Well, i assure you, this time you will die!"

Pai menacingly struck Ichigo with all his might!

_Oh no! Could this be the end for Mew Ichigo?_

The attack was blocked!But. . .by who?

"Uh! What?" Pai furiously said, because Ichigo was not killed! . . .But she was knocked out.

_Ooof! Well duh! Why would I ever kill Ichigo? Feh, you morons._

"Ichigo! Are you alright? Ichigo! Ichigo!"

"Huh? What. . .Happened. . .Kish?" Ichigo said still half uncauntious.

Pai stood in shock, for it was not the Blue Knight that saved Ichigo. . .It was Kish!

"Kish. . ." Pai never finished his sentance for he had died of shock. How tragic.

_**Scroll down.**_

_**Keep going. . .**_

_**Don't stop!**_

_**Go further. . .**_

_**Almost there. . .**_

_**No stopping!**_

_**erm. . .**_

_**now. . .**_

_**STOP!**_

_Hehe! I tricked you and made you scroll down a lot! Hehehe! I didn't really kill Pai! Pai just stood there in shock and returned to his planet to think about what to do next. That's all. No dieing, killing, or murdering involved. Just shock. Hehehehe! Ok, so now that you know that, you probably want to know what happened with Kish and Ichigo after Pai left, right? Ok, so here's what happened. _

Ichigo: "Kish. Thank you, but why did you even bother to save me? In all this time we have tried to harm each other. . .And now. . .This?"

Kish: "I have harmed you in the past, but never trying to kill you."

Ichigo: "I don't understand. Why? Why would you save. . .me?

Kish: "**I love you"**

_And with that he too returned to his planet leaving Earth temperarily with a warm, happy feeling . . ._

_for this, was only the begining!_

_Well, there you have it, my first TMM story! Pretty touching, don't you think? I myself really like this one, but if you feel differently don't hesitate to give me some feedback! Well, have to go now! I'm going to make another story up! Until then! wink wink_


End file.
